Saint Raphael High School Chapter I
by xFranciscoMvsx
Summary: A small school with big stories going on, incidents and fights. This is Saint Raphael High School!


Saint Raphael High school, a school situated in a small town, in a small island most people in the world don't know of… But maybe little to none people don't know of this schools existence because only the right people are meant to be attending it? God knows.

Chapter I

Fresh New Year, fresh blood, fresh everything! Another school year had started and everyone was still talking about what had happened last year, when the most popular girl at school, Maryse, had been caught filming a pornography film in one of the classrooms, of course this led to her changing schools, but her "film partner" hadn't had so much luck and stayed another year on what in is mind would be the worst year of his life. His name is Dolph Ziggler, an uncommon name commonly joked of… Not only the name but, "Ziggy" as people would call him, was constantly joked about the "incident" with Maryse. In his view there was no turning back, he couldn't undo that horrible mistake he had made, just because he wanted to fit in, just because he wanted to be popular. He got out of his car, which he had received for his recent 16th birthday, when a horrible, HORRIBLE, bunch of dudes came up to him:

Listen, Mr.I Fuck Popular girls, you better not touch the most popular girl this year, she happens to be my girlfriend and if I know you laid a finger on her, there will be a lot of trouble for you – Said John Cena, a thug commonly known for dating all the popular girls in school, Maryse rejected him but he always tells people the opposite.

Ok, got it – Said Ziggler trying to avoid problems.

John Cena and his groupie then grabbed Dolph's backpack and threw everything on the ground, before pushing Dolph and stating that, that was just a warning. Ziggler took a look at every belonging of his on the ground, and he was not in a good mood.

HEY CENA! –screamed Ziggy- Im tired of you and your crap in fact I think everyone in this school, is tired of you tying to intimidate each and every student on this school.

What did you say? – Replied Cena, turning around.

I said exactly what you heard! – Said Dolph

Cena then out of nowhere pulled a knife and pointed at Ziggler, as everyone around was looking in shock and disbelief, yet nobody tried to stop, what could be a tragedy.

Not so tough now Mr. huh? I was trying to avoid problems with you but now you got them! – Said Cena threatening Dolph.

HEY CENA! Why don't you mess with someone your size, you prick! – Said a distant voice.

Who said this? WHERE ARE YOU? – Replied John Cena looking around.

Me, Antonio Cesaro, you remember that dude who's sister you raped and murdered? – Said Antonio with tears in his eyes.

Hey, I didn't murder her, well not with my 9mm pistol, but with my 10 inch one ! – Said Cena laughing.

Cesaro couldn't help it anymore; tears came down his face, as he started hitting Cena and his group. Dolph Ziggler joined Cesaro as they were beating the living hell out of Cena, vengeance isn't the best way of solving things, but that time it was more than appropriate!

The school Director, Mr. Thompson, came running to try and stop the fighting scene, but the fight was so immense, the cops had to be called.

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, STARTING A FIGHT ON A SCHOOL THAT IS IN RISK OF CLOSING?! – Said Mr. Thompson while on his office with Cesaro, Cena and his group, and Dolph.

Mr. Thompson, what were you thinking when you let such a delinquent, and such a vile and horrendous person as John Cena on this school? – asked Cesaro while crying.

Enough! Mr. Cesaro, although he did what he did to your sister, he has the same right as you to attend this school!

Well he has caused so many trouble in this school, and you said it was in risk of closing, WHY do you keep him here? – asked Ziggler.

You're all suspended for 2 weeks, what a great way to start the year off, getting suspended on the first day…! NOW GET OUT! – Said Mr. Thompson extremely angry.

Cesaro couldn't stop crying, the 6 young men left the office, as Ziggler would hug Antonio and say:

Thank you very much….

Antonio couldn't reply, he was crying so hard, he barely could breath. Dolph then invited Antonio to his house as a way of thanking him for the help. Antonio accepted as they would hug again.


End file.
